Music or Love
by WorldFadesAway
Summary: Can't really say that much it will give it all away. . But I can say it is about Itachi and Ino.
1. Chapter 1

" Oh great a new year of more school. Just great. I hate school."The blonde girl sighed as she made her way to school.

"Hey Ino! Wait!"She stopped and turned around. She saw her pink haired friend Sakura running to her. Sakura was waving her hand high in the air.

" Hey Sakura." Ino told her friend as they both were walking to school. It was a pretty quiet walk. The only thing you could here was Ino's MP3.

"Oh yeah! Hey Ino did you know that's a new band? And there a year older then us. And there holding additions for a lead singer!"

" Really when?"

" During lunch!"

" You should try out! You really have a good voice!" Ino told

her pink haired friend in a cheery tone.

" Really? You think I have a good voice?"Sakura asked while blushing. She really did a lot o f people even told her she ha a great voice. But she didn't believe them. She thought they were just being nice. But to here it from her best friend Ino really made her happy. Ino had gave a nod and a big smile to her friend.

When they got to the school the saw there best guy friend Kiba waiting for them by the door. He was looking at them like if he's been waiting for ever.

" Gosh what took you two so long!"

" Hey you're the one who doesn't have to walk! So shut up!" Ino yelled at him knowing he was only kidding. The three of them always messed around like that.

When they got to the school the saw there best guy friend Kiba waiting for them by the door. He was looking at them like if he's been waiting for ever.

" Gosh what took you two so long!"

" Hey you're the one who doesn't have to walk! So shut up!" Ino yelled at him knowing he was only kidding. The three of them always messed around like that.

" Hey cool it I'm only kidding!" Kiba yelled back at her. Ino crossed her arms and looked at him.

" Yeah so am I." Ino let out a small laugh and walked up the stairs and turned around to look at her two friends." Now let's get to class. I don't want to be late on the first day of school."

The three of them walked down the hall to there class room." You know what?" Ino asked her two friends as they were in front of the door.

" What?" Kiba said. He had opened the door and they were walking into the class.

I just hope that- Oh no! She's in the same class as us?!" Ino had stopped in shock to see the one person her and Sakura hated the most was in the same class as them. " You have to be fucking kidding me!"

" Ok guys take a seat!"The teacher said. The three of them went and sat down in the back of the room.

" I hate school even more now Wake me up when class is over." Ino put her hood on then laid head on her desk.

"Hey Ino wake up!" Sakura yelled in her blonde friend's ear. Ino picked up her head and stared at Sakura.

"WHAT? You told me to wake you when class was over. Now come let's go!" Sakura grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Wait! The Lunch rooms that way!" Ino pointed back. "Where are you taking me? I'm hungry! I want my lunch."

"How could you forget? Remember the addition?"Sakura said. Still pulling Ino

"Oh yeah! But I'm hungry! I didn't have anything this morrnig cause I got up late."

"We can have lunch after this. Come on please?" Sakura begged and begged Ino.

"Fine." Well she wanted to be a good friend right

.

"Thanks Ino!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well what do we have here? You two are trying out? Don't make me laugh. Like you two have talent." Karin had stopped Ino and Sakura.

" Listen Karin I'm not trying out but Sakura is and she has way more talent then you. How about

you do all of us a favor and don't sing." Ino told her. She grabbed Sakura by the arm and went to talk with Naruto and Hinata.

" First up we have Naruto!" Yelled the leader of the band Pein. Naruto had walked up to the Mic and started sing. His singing was so bad. Everyone in the room was covering their ears.

" Don't want to be an American idiot. Don't want a nation under a new mania. And can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mind fuck American Welcome to a new kind of tension All across the alien nation Where everything isn't meant to be okay Television dreams of tomorrow We're not the ones who're meant to follow For that's enough to argue "Naruto was stopped by Pein.

"Ok that's enough! That was really bad. Next we have Karin." Pein called out the next person. Naruto left the stage with his head down.

Karin walked up to the Mic. and looked at Sasuke. " This one's for you Sasuke." She said winking at him. Sakura saw and got really mad. Sasuke wasn't really paying atteoin to her. His eyes were kept o Itachi.

" **( What the fuck bitch? Sasuke's mine!)"** Inner Sakura screamed in her head. Sakura crossed her arms and looked away from that bitch. Karin started sing. Her voice was worse then Naruto's.

" Don't cry to me. If you loved would be here with me,come find me. Make up your mind." Karin stopped when she heard Ino yell out. " Next!" Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Ino were all laughing. Karin just stared at Ino.

" She's right. You're really bad. I Think you made me ears bleed." Pein told her in a col tone." Ok next we Have Hinata." Hinata walked up to the Mic. She heard Naruto yelling " Go Hinata!" Which made her blush bright red.

Hinata started sing. She had a pretty good voice. Execpet she was really to shy to show it." I know days will come and go maybe I'll grow old but I will die. For now I sit worth it to be sad if it's harder to be glad to be alive But the trouble I have caused I wonder Where do I belong Is it here Believe in dreams You love so much Let the passion of your heart Make them real And tell All the ones you love Anything and everything you feel " Hinata was stopped by Pein.

"Your pretty good." Hinata had blushed even more her face was a even bright shad of red. "Don't you think so Itachi?"

"Yeah she is but she also to shy. She might faint if she see the crowd." Itachi said in a emotionless tone.

" Right. Sorry but next." Hinata walked over to her friends. " Ok so next is Sasuke. Hey Itachi isn't that your little brother?" Pein asked Itachi. But he didn't answer him. Sasuke walked over to the Mic. Sasuke's eyes were still on Itachi.

"Go Sasuke you're the greatest!" Karin yelled like a little girl. Sakura gave Karin a death Galere. " Just don't pay any attoien to her Sakura." Hinata told her. Sasuke started singing. He was good really good.

" She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak, I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks. I've dawn into your magnet tar pit trap. I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice hey wait I've got a new complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice"Sasuke stopped when he had heard Itachi Talk.

" Enough! Next one! What a poor voice... no way he'll join." Itachi told him in a cold tone. Everyone stared at Itachi.

" What are they deaf? Sasuke great! I can't believe them." Sakura said to her friends. She walk over to sasuke to them him something. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. You really have a great voice. That guy is an idiot if can't tell."

" Bah... Who cares what he thinks. It's just a stupid audition..." Sasuke walked away. Sakura had walked to the Mic. She started singing. She was good. So good she made Karin speechless. Ino Looked over at Karin and started laughing.

" You try your hardest to perfect your explanations... You lie until they've run out of question... You can only move as fast as, who's in front of you, and if you assume, just like them, what good will it do, so find out for yourself, so your ignorance, will stop bleeding through You can breathe today So many lies swirling All around you You're suffocating The empty shape in you Steals your breath You're suffocating "

" Enough!" Sakura stop because she had heard Itachi yell out. "You're good bit that huge forehead is radicalize people may die from laughing." Sakura's eyes got watery she turned away and was about to leave but Ino had stopped her.

" Hey you!" Ino had yelled at Itachi. Every one in the room was staring at her, Itachi had turned to look at Ino. "Who do you think you are? You have no right making fun of Sakura! So what if she's got a big forehead? I bet she's better then you'll ever be!" Itachi turned his head and walked away with out even saying anything. "Hey I'm not done! Come back her-" Ino was cut of when she saw that Itachi was now be hide her. "(What the hell? When did he get be hided me?)"

" Listen you. No one give's me orders. Got that?"Itachi whispered in Ino's ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine. Ino had turned around but when she did Itachi was no longer there.

Ino Grabbed Sakura's hand and took off.


End file.
